dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Coola (Universe 3)
(brother)}}Coola from Universe 3. He is Freeza's older brother and he made his first appearance in the special chapter about Universe 3, Universe 3: The Saiyans' rebellion. Appearance Coola has the same appearance just like his canon incarnation in the DBZ movies and anime. When in his True form, Coola possesses a build similar to his brother Freeza, but is more masculine and slightly taller. Unlike Freeza, Coola possess dark purple skin compared to Freeza's pure white coloration. Just like other members of his race, Coola has red eyes and natural bio-armor adorning various parts of his body. When transformed into his Augmentation form, Coola's height and muscle mass increases significantly as his eyes become pure red (during the transformation, they briefly become pure white). The most radical change is on his head, since he acquires four elongated horns adorning the apex of his crown, and can willfully create a bone mask over his mouth and nose. His natural bio-armor also makes a shift, since the piece over his chest is extended, while also gaining sharp extensions on his wrists and back. Lastly, he also acquires more bio-gems on his wrists and ankles as well. When in his Second Restriction form, Coola is similar in design to his true form, though there are subtle differences between them. In this state he is much taller, has two curved black horns on his head, his chest bio-armor is slightly extended (akin to his Augmentation form), gets a long white tip on his tail, and his slightly more muscular overall. Coola also possesses unique designs on his wrists and ankles, similar to his father when in the same state. Personality Coola seems to have the same personality just like all of his counterparts. Due to his strained relationship with Freeza, Coola loathes him to a certain extent and was rather glad when he was killed by the Saiyans. But just like his brother, Coola looks down on all Saiyans, referring to them as nothing more than a "bunch of monkeys". Upon being resurrected as a ghost warrior, Coola seems to be rather confident in his abilities since he challenges Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta despite being heavily outclassed. He is also more willing to work with his family and brother too for combination attacks, though he never vocalizes his thoughts like he did in life. History Discipline During Year 623, Coola was battling his brother Freeza on their father's capital planet over a territorial dispute. Before both could access their true forms to escalate the fight further, their father King Cold came in and reprimanded them both for fighting without his permission, especially on his capital planet and talking about using their normal forms. As King Cold continues his lecture on who gets to control what, both Freeza and Coola were forced to listen while looking embarrassed throughout the lecture. Witnessing Freeza's Death In Age 737, Coola watches the Saiyans rebelling and eventually killing his younger brother without doing anything about it. When Salza vocalizes his disbelief at the outcome, Coola merely mocks Freeza for being done in by a "bunch of monkeys". After listening to his masters opinion, Salza asks Coola if he wants to either land on Planet Vegeta or destroy it in space in one attack, though Coola opts to do neither since he is "not allowed" to be there in the first place. Upon turning his back to his subjects and smiling to himself, Coola notes that Freeza dying was his own fault, and all the saiyans will die once King Cold gives him gives him this territory permanently. Battle against Broly After learning of a Super Saiyan attacking his planet, Coola and his father came to take care of him, they then learned the Saiyan was Broly, despite landing a direct punch on Broly, Coola and King Cold were brutally killed by him when he turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan, Future Events Coola, along with his father and brother became a Ghost Warrior serving Dr. Raichi. Multiverse Tournament Second Round When fighting against Vegeta from Universe 13, Raichi decides to summon Coola along with Freeza and King Cold as his first Ghost Warriors (all of them in their true forms) when the former mentions how he defeated Freeza in his universe. Upon giving the command to attack, Coola smugly rushes after Vegeta as the Saiyan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Being the first to arrive at Vegeta's immediate location, Coola throws a left jab at the prince, though he evades it and immediately uses that opportunity to quickly kill King Cold. Surprised by the turn of events along with Freeza, both frost demon princes begin to power up into their Augmentation forms. With their transformations complete, both Coola and Freeza combine their Death Flash technique together to amplify its incredible power even further. But to their horror, Vegeta easily overpowers it with his hand before using his Final Garlic Cannon to kill them effortlessly. Power Coola is just as strong as his canon counterpart. When as a Ghost Warrior (thus having greater and control than in real life), Coola is no match for Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2. He along with Freeza were killed relatively easy. Transformations Second Restriction Form Coola is seen using this form during a battle against Freeza on their father's capital planet in Year 623. At this point, both Coola and Freeza were complete equals despite Coola being older (though Coola still boasted that he was stronger if he returned to his true form). First Restriction Form While it is unseen, Coola does possess this form since he can use the lower restriction transformations. True Form Coola's base form. In this form Coola is the weakest of his family members, despite having complete mastery before everyone else. Unlike his father and brother, Coola does not seem to have a Full Power state. Augmentation Form Coola's favored fighting form. He achieved this form through training, and used it in battle against Vegeta. He remains in this form until his he dies.Category:Universe 3 Category:Frost Demon Category:Dead Category:Participant Category:Male Category:Asexual Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Princes